Five Years Later
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Set after PROO'S Once a Ranger...Kira heads back to Reefside for a rwunion with a few surprises for her friends.And old feelings frm her past come back to haunt her when she sees her friends and mentor once again...A Kirommy fic...
1. Chapter 1

Five Years Later…

**I'm back with a new story!! Yippee! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: A letter, a plan and a road trip!

Kira sighed as she re-read the card in her hand,

_Miss Ford,_

_We are extremely pleased to inform you that_

_Reefside high is having a reunion for the class of 2004._

_We do hope that you would do us the honor and grace us with your,_

_presence. This is a once in a life time chance and we do hope that_

_you will attend. _

_Please RSVP ASAP._

_Chairman of the Old Student Foundation_

_Cassidy._

Kira had to laugh at all the exaggerations in the card. It was so like Cassidy to make thing seem bigger than they were. Guess after five years she still hadn't changed. But she had kept their secret, so she wasn't so bad. Kira put down the card and picked up a letter from the table in front of her.

_Hey Kira!_

_It's been a while hasn't it? How have you been? Is life ok? Your job good? Ok, now that I'm done with the formalities let's move on the serious business._

_Did you get the card? The horribly exaggerated card from the person who spent her entire senior year trying to out the power rangers and in the end decided to keep it a secret and is now inviting us to a high school reunion? Well, if you didn't never mind. It's not that important. But seeing as how Reefside High is having a reunion, I think that it's only proper that we, that it is to say you, me, Trent, Connor and Dr. O, have our own little reunion? Five years ago we all lost our powers, so it's only fitting that we all get together and reminisce about the __**old days**_

_You could bring Adam if you want. I'm sure Dr. O will be more than pleased to see him. In fact the two of them could have their own little reunion and reminisce about the __**really old days**__. I still can't believe that you're roommate is one of the veteran rangers! That is so damn cool! You never really told us how you met him…That's yet another thing we can talk about when you get here. _

_So call me when you're done thinking about it. As the card says RSVP ASAP…_

_Love,_

_Ethan_

_(President of Thunder Securities)_

_May the thunder protect you…_

Kira smiled at the letter, it **had** been a long time since she had seen her friends. Sure they kept in touch via e-mail and phone calls, but it wasn't the same. So many things had changed since they graduated from Reefside High. Connor now ran his own soccer school in Reefside. He managed to do that mostly because of Anton Mercer who had generously sponsored the entire thing. He had gone to UCLA on a soccer scholarship but decided that helping kids play was better than playing himself. Trent had gone to NYU to pursue a career in art and was now a successful comic artist with his own series. He and Connor were roommate, sharing a small 2 bedroom apartment in Reefside. Ethan ended up the most successful out of them all. He had gone to MIT and graduated early. Using his savings he started his own company, wanting to make Reefside a better place. Now, Thunder Securities was the most successful business (not counting Anton Mercer's companies of course) in Reefside. Dr. O had quit teaching at the high school and took up a researching job at Reefside University. He had promised the four of them that he would not mess around with experiments and create a new evil monster.

Kira felt that it was she who had changed the most. After she got her powers back and helped out the Overdrive rangers, she didn't feel the passion she felt when she was fighting when she sang. So she turned down the recording contract and decided to travel. Her travels brought her to Angel Grove. It was there she remembered Adam Park, the black dino ranger. She remembered he said he owned a dojo there and looked him up and went tot visit him. After spending a few days in Angel Grove she fell in love with the place and decided to stay. She got a job working at Adam's dojo and shared an apartment with him. The two of them got along great and were now close friend.

Kira sighed as she re-read the letter. She had only recently told her friends about settling down in Angel Grove and living with Adam. She had yet to tell them that she had gotten her power back. She didn't know why she was so scared about telling them. She knew they would accept it…eventually. Kira ran a hand through her hair in frustration. That was yet another thing her friends didn't know about. Her new look. She had gotten tired of her blondish curly hair so she had it darkened and straightened. She liked her new look but was sure that the others would be some what shocked.

Just then the front door opened and Adam came in.

He looked at her holding the letter, "Ok, you're holding a letter and looking half excited and half scared. So I'm guessing that the letter is from Connor, Ethan or Trent."

Kira frowned at him, "Why do I have a smart aleck for a roommate. Who else would write to me?"

"A secret admirer perhaps?"

"Very funny."

"Yeah, it is. So who **is** it from?"

"It's from Ethan." She said.

"Okaay… and?"

Kira sighed and handed him the letter. Adam read it and burst out laughing "'_In fact the two of them could have their own little reunion and reminisce about the __**really old days**__.' _The **really old days**?! I'm not that old!" he said indignantly. "So are you going?" he asked Kira.

"Yeah, I probably am. And I guess I have to tell them about getting my power back." She said.

"Great! Can I come? Please? I promise I'll be good!!" Adam asked, like a little boy asking for a treat. Kira laughed at him, "Sure Ad. As long as you drive. I don't think I could stand driving for three hours."

"Yay!" Adam reached over and hugged her. "Wait a second! You're boss hasn't given you permission to take leave yet!" he added.

Kira frowned at him, "Permission to take leave? Isn't the boss going as well? Isn't that like an automatic holiday for everyone?" she asked teasingly.

Adam laughed, "I guess it is."

Kira grinned, "So when do we leave?"

5555555555555555555555555555555

After a long three hour drive the next day, Kira and Adam met the others at Haley's Cyber café. It was there that Ethan told her that Dr. O still didn't know about their little reunion and that they were planning on surprising him. It was there that they others met Adam for the first time and kept on throwing them suspicious look no matter how many times she told them that they were just friends. And it was there that Ethan revealed to all of them that he was dating Haley and had been for the last year. After the shock had subsided all of them, minus Haley, drove over to Dr. O's house.

"You guys ready?" Connor asked, hand poised over the doorbell.

"Geez Con, do you have to make it sound like we're going to fight some big bad evil? We're only going to surprise Dr. O!" Ethan said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever dude." Was Connor well thought, smart reply.

Kira and Trent looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Ethan and Connor would never change, no matter how old they got.

Adam cut into the two's argument by reaching out and pressing the doorbell himself.

Five minutes later Kira was tapping her foot impatiently. Dr. O still hadn't answered the door and Connor was pressing the bell so many times that it was really starting to get on her nerves. She went up to the front door and banged on it. Still no answer.

"That's it…I'm breaking this damn door down!"

Adam grabbed her and pulled her away from the door, "I don't think that damaging Tommy's property would be the best way to greet him." He looked at Connor standing next to the door, "Try opening it. Knowing Tommy he would have probably forgotten to lock it."

Connor turned the handle and the door swung open.

"I was just kidding…" Adam said.

Ethan shook his head and sighed, "This place is a haven for thieves. I should talk to Dr. O about adding some security to this place…"

They all entered the house and looked around, Tommy was no where I sight. Kira looked towards the door that led to the underground lair. She saw a light from under the door. Some things never change.

She pointed towards the door, "I'll give you three guesses as to where he is."

Trent frowned, "Wonder what he's doing in there…"

"Probably creating a Mesagog 2 and a whole army to go with it," Ethan said sarcastically as he led the way. Down there they saw Tommy staring at his computer intently and head phones on.

"That's why he didn't hear the bell" Connor said.

"Really?! Gosh Connor you astound me with you're sense of deduction!" Trent replied.

Connor grinned at him, completely unaware that his roommate was being sarcastic.

Kira was about to go up to Dr. O and alert him to their presence when she heard Adam make a funny noise. She turned and saw him trying to control his laughter, his face was contorted into an expression of focus and his hands were shaking. Kira raised an eye brow at him. He just motioned for her to go ahead. So she went up to her mentor and the ex-black ranger and tapped him on his shoulder. He was so startled that he jumped out of his chair and nearly touched the ceiling. He yanked of his head phones and enveloped Kira into a hug.

"Kira! What're you doing here?" He then realized that there were others in the room as well. His eyes went over each one of them before resting on Adam. His eyes widen at the sight of his old team mate, "Adam!"

By now Adam had lost all control and was laughing hysterically. Tommy frowned at him, "I have two questions. Why are you laughing like a hyena and what are you doing here?"

Adam controlled his laughter enough to answer him, "I'm laughing because after all these years, the only thing about you that had changed is your hair style. And I'm here because I needed a holiday and Kira," he jerked his thumb towards her, "needed a ride."

Tommy narrowed his eyes and looked from Adam to Kira and back to Adam again, "How exactly do you to know each other?"

Kira was suddenly very nervous, it was time to tell them. "Um…before I answer that I have something to tell you guys."

Connor gasped, "Oh my god! You and Adam eloped!"

Both Kira and Adam reached over and smacked him, "No you idiot!" she took a deep breath, "Maybe it's better if I show you guys." She said as she took a step back from them. She realized that 4 pairs of expectant eyes staring at her did not help her nerves. She sought Adam's eyes; he gave her a small nod of encouragement. It was all she needed.

She took another deep breath, "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Holy Crap!"

"No freaking way!"

"Kira! You're in your ranger costume!"

Kira powered down and faced her friends. "Kira how did you get your powers back?" Tommy asked. Adam raised his hand, "I can answer that." He said as he launched into the story of how the overdrive rangers had lost their power because the morphing grid had been damaged and that they had to be called back into action to help them. "So now Xander, Tori, Kira and I have our powers back. Bridge never lost his to begin with so he never actually got them back."

Trent, Ethan and Connor looked at the two of them in awe and only Tommy looked indignant.

"Out of all the original rangers, they picked **you?!**" he asked in disbelief.

Adam went over and patted him on the back, "Bro, you've been a ranger 5 times and have stolen colors from Jason, Rocky and me. At least I'm still my original color."

Tommy frowned but then smiled at his friend, "I guess you're right…Frog Boy."

Adam glared at him, "No, I got my dino powers back because we all still have our ninjetti powers remember."

"Ah…Right…Mastodon the most unheard of dinosaur in the world."

"Hey! At least it was a dinosaur. Not a tiger or a dragon!"

While the two continued their banter, the Dino Thunder rangers were having a discussion of their own.

"How come you never told us you got you're powers back?!" Connor asked Kira.

"I don't know…It wasn't a big deal. It's not like I'm an active ranger or anything. I have my powers and I can't use them. Like Adam and Dr. O."

"Dr. O? He got his powers back as well?" Trent asked.

Kira sighed, "Don't you guys ever pay attention to anything people say? Dr. O still has his red Zeo powers. He never lost them, he just sorta upgraded to the turbo powers."

She shook her head at the three shocked faces in front of her. She turned to Ethan, "So Ethan, did you book the rooms?"

Ethan looked at her confused, "Rooms?"

"The rooms at the hotel that Adam and I are supposed to stay at…"

Ethan widen his eyes, "Crap! I completely forgot about that!"

"Great! Where are we supposed to go now?"

Trent's eyes sparkled, "I have an idea…"

55555555555555555555555555555555555

**So what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? Or should I just drop it?**

**This is going to end up a Kira/ Tommy fic. **

**Read and Rview!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later…

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews…So obviously I'm gonna continue this story. But now I'm stuck, should it be a Kira/Tommy fic or a Kira/Adam fic? I know the latter may seem a bit weird, but I just finished reading a couple of Kira/Adam stories and I have to say they are pretty good. But I'm still a Kirommy fan. Give me your thoughts on this. For now it'll remain a Kira/Tommy fic.**

**So anyways, here's chapter 2…**

Chapter 2: Living with the good doctor.

Kira looked at Trent warily, she did not like that gleam in his eye. He was planning something very embarrassing or very irritating or both. But still she had to ask, "What?"

"Well, the last couple of days I've had nothing much to do, so I've been hanging out with my dad a lot. And at one point the let it slip that Dr. O's birthday is coming up." Trent replied, he now had an evil grin to go with the gleam.

Kira's eyes lit up, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"You know in the last 5 years we never actually celebrated Dr. O's birthday. There were all of our 21st birthdays but never his." Ethan said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Trent said, "So I'm thinking that maybe we should give Dr. O a surprise party that will make up for the last 5 or 6 that we never knew about."

"That's a great idea! It's been way to quiet around here!" Connor said.

"A party sounds great, but what does that have to do with the fact that Adam and I now have no place to stay?" Kira pointed out.

"Well, my first idea was to kick Connor out and give you his room," Trent said and Connor stuck his tongue out at his room mate, "I came up with a better idea. Dr. O lives in this huge house all by his lonesome self. And no one should be alone especially when their birthday. So and Adam should stay here."

"That's a great idea Trent except for one tiny little problem,"

"What?"

"This is Dr. O's house! Meaning we have to ask him permission…Did you even think of that?" Kira said rolling her eyes.

Trent frowned, "Good point. Ethan can ask him."

"Hey! Why me?!" He exclaimed.

"Because, it's your fault Kira and Adam have no place to stay."

Ethan looked at them embarrassed, "Right…Sorry about that."

Kira grinned at him, "Its ok. All you have to do is to ask Dr. O if he's willing to give us two rooms because you forgot to call the hotel and book rooms for us."

Ethan groaned and Connor shook his head at him, "He's all for fighting more tyranodrones and more monsters but he can't find the guts to go and ask Dr. O a simple question…"

"What question?"

The four of them jumped and saw the two ex-teammates standing behind them. Tommy stared at his four ex students. They looked like he just caught them doing something very wrong. He narrowed his eyes at them, "What are you planning on asking me?" he repeated.

"Um…see the thing is IkindasortaforgottobookKiraandAdam'sroomsatthehotelsothey needaplacetostayandTrentsaidthatseeingasyouliveinabighouseallbyyourself you wouldn't mindgivingthemaplacetosleep."

Tommy stared at him, "Ok, you wanna try repeating that **slowly**?"

"I kinda sorta forgot to book Kira and Adam's rooms at the hotel so they need a place to stay and Trent said that seeing as you live in a big house all by yourself you wouldn't mind giving them a place to sleep."

"You forgot to book the rooms!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry!"

Tommy turned to Adam, "And you called **me** absent minded. The two of you can stay here. On one condition."

Kira winced, she wondered what the condition was. Would he want them to clean his house? Sort out all his stupid dinosaur notes and papers? The possibilities were endless.

"I want you, Adam, to take back your words."

What?! Kira was shocked by the strange condition and decided to take it as a blessing that he hadn't asked for anything more. Adam however looked like that was the worse condition he could ask for.

"You want me to what?!"

"Take back your words." Tommy stated simply.

"So, you want me to **lie** in front of your students?!"

"No, it's not lying. It's just been proven that I am not the most absent minded person in the world."

"Bu…but…" Adam sputtered.

Kira went up to Adam and pinched him, "Adam! Do you **want** to sleep in your car? We're gonna be here for more than a week!"

"Fine!" Adam agreed grumpily.

Tommy smiled smugly at his friend, "Say it…"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Tommy I take back what I said about you being an absent minded old geezer."

Tommy grinned at him, "Good,"

"You're an absent minded old **evil** geezer…" Adam muttered under his breath such that only Kira heard him. Kira suppressed her laugh. Now that they had a place to stay she wasn't going to do anything to lose it.

555555555555555555555

Kira let a out a breath of relief as she leaned against the door of what was to be her room for the next days. It was a decent room, blue walls, a simple bed, a desk and a bedside table with a lamp. She threw her bag and her guitar on to the floor next to the bed and flopped on to the comfortable bed. It had been a long...afternoon. After a long three hour drive with the man who made Connor's driving look fun, she had to endure the 'Oh My God!'s that came when she met her friends at the café and they saw her new look. On top of that there was the whole telling them that she got her powers back. And then there was seeing Dr. O or Tommy as he asked them to call him, again.

It wasn't as hard as she expected it to be but was still hard. She still remembered the look he gave her the last time they saw each other. How painful it was to say goodbye and even though they promised to stay in touch, they hardly did. But the memory that was still fresh in her mind happened right after they defeated Mesagog.

_Kira was confused. It finally happened, they defeated Mesagog but it came at a price. They had all lost heir Dino powers. They were no longer Power Rangers. It seemed weird to not think of herself as the yellow ranger. After complaining non-stop about how they wanted normal lives they finally got it. Only to her it didn't seem as appealing as before. She expected the grass to be greener and the sky bluer, but everything was still the same. Everything except her. Sure she was no longer a high school student or a power ranger, but she felt the same. It was as though a part of her was missing._

"_Kira, what are you doing here?" came a voice behind her. Startled she jumped out of the bench she was seated on. She saw that it was only Tommy behind her. She gave him a small smile, "I usually come here to…think."_

_Tommy sat next to her, "Really, and what are you thinking about now?"_

_Kira sighed, "I was just thinking about the last year. How being a power ranger changed my life and all that sentimental nonsense." She said trying to make a joke out of it but even as she said it she could feel the tears forming in her eyes._

"_Kira look at me," Tommy ordered. Kira turned to him; he lifted his hand and brushed away a stray tear. "When I gave up my powers it was hard, it wasn't what I wanted to do but it was necessary. But I felt like there was something missing now. Like part of my purpose in life was gone." He smiled at her, "But you know what my friend Jason told me, 'Once a Ranger always a Ranger' and it was the best advice I ever got. Those of us who believe it will come back. It could be 1 month from now or even 3 years but if you believe it you once again be a ranger. I'm like the advertisement for it, the only person who was a ranger 5 times."_

_Tears were still falling from her eyes but Kira smiled, "Thanks Dr .O. That really helped."_

_Tommy smiled back at her. _

And then she didn't know how but they were kissing. Ok, so maybe it had something to do with him leaning towards her and her leaning into him, but it wasn't something either of them planned on doing. When it sunk into her mind what it was they were doing her first instinct was to deepen the kiss but instead she gently pushed him away.

"_Kira…I'm sorry! I…" Tommy stammered._

"_It's ok, it my fault as well."_

_They both looked at each other nervously._

_Kira sighed, "Well this is gonna be awkward." She commented. Tommy laughed._

"_Not if we don't want it to be…" he said._

"_Never mention it again?" she asked._

"_Yeah…that's it." _

And that was how they left things before she left for New York to make it big as a singer. This obviously didn't turn out as she planned, but still. He was right though, once a ranger always a ranger.

55555555555555555555

Tommy let out a sigh of relief when he was finally alone. He had gotten the shock of his life when he saw Kira and Adam. Shock wasn't the only thing he was feeling. He had gone through a whirlwind of emotions when he saw his ex student and old friend again. Well, there was the obvious shock at first which gave way to confusion and when Adam said he had come with Kira Tommy had suddenly felt like punching something. But when Adam clarified that they were just friends he felt much better. But the question on his mind now was, **why** was he feeling all these things? Kira was his protégé of sorts, so it would be obvious he felt a little protective of her.

Tommy shook his head, who was he kidding. What he felt for Kira was more than a little protectiveness. Ever since that day he saw her crying. Actually it was well before that, but she was his student and he did not want to get her into any trouble nor did he want to get into any trouble himself. But when Kira had said to forget about the kiss it was like knife through his gut. He had been hurt, but he did his best not to let it show. He didn't want to be an obstacle to Kira. He didn't want to burden her with his feelings. So for the next five years they kept in touch through letter mostly.

He was sure that after a long time of not seeing her all those feelings would on their won fade away. But he was wrong, seeing her again today had brought them all back. Maybe over the last 5 years he had suppressed them but they were never fully gone. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. What was he going to do?

555555555555555555

**Ok, after writing out this chapter I've decided that this is with out a doubt a Kira/Tommy fic. I can't stand to tear them apart. Maybe I'll just say that Kira and Adam have a little…**_**history**_**. It'll add a little drama into the two dino rangers friendship.**

**Oh and dino rangers mighty morphin power rangers. It'll be weird to go around saying "Hi! I'm the white Mighty Morphin Power Rnager".**

**And Dino Thunder ranger well you know who they are. **

**I just wanted to clarify that.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Five Years Later…

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this but I got a little side tracked with school and all. I've this chapter planned for ages, I just never had the time to type it out and upload it. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3:

Kira rolled over and stared at the ceiling. For some reason she just couldn't sleep. She was tired but when ever she closed her eyes and tried to sleep she would feel wide awake. She sighed and rolled over again. It bright numbers on the digital clock on the bedside table told her that it was one in the morning. She had been lying in bed for more than an hour already.

The 6 of them had gone out for dinner at some fancy place of which she couldn't remember the name. There she caught up with Connor, Ethan and Trent while Tommy and Adam talked about their old ranger days. After dinner they drove to the convenience store to pick up some snacks before her, Adam and Tommy went back to Tommy's house while the others went to their own places. They had decided to end the night early because she and Adam were tired from the drive and Ethan had to get up early to check something at work.

This was how she ended up staring at the ceiling. When the clock blinked 1.30 am she threw of her covers, giving up on getting any sleep, and padded downstairs. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream and went to the living room to watch some TV. She spent about 10 minutes flicking through the channels before settling on a rerun of The Nanny.

A couple of minutes later she heard someone behind her, she turned and saw Tommy standing there.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

Tommy shook his head, "Don't worry you didn't. I couldn't sleep. Looks like we had the same idea" he said pointing to the tub in her hand, "Want some company?"

"Sure." She said moving to one side to give him room. When he was finally comfortably seated she passed him the ice cream. They sat in silence, just watching the show and passing the ice cream back and forth.

Tommy looked at the girl next to him. She was a vision and it took every ounce of his strength to not reach over and touch her. Instead he decided to ask her something that had been bothering him since he saw her.

"Hey Kira, could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you quit singing?"

Kira did not answer. Instead she gave Tommy a measuring look, like she was checking to see if he were worth answering.

"Let me ask you a question first. You've heard my songs, what do you think of them? The songs not my singing…"

Tommy thought back to the numerous times he had heard her perform. "They were pretty good."

"Well, the label didn't think so. They said that if I were to become a star the music I sang had to appeal to the audience. And that my stuff was just not what people wanted to hear. It was, to them, too amateurish and unappealing. But when I first went o New York I told myself that no matter what, I would only sing my songs. I didn't mean it in a self obsessed kinda way; it's just that I sing best if I know where the lyrics came from and why it was written." She paused to take a spoonful of ice cream. "So my producer and I got in to a fight and I quit. That was it. I tried looking for others but I felt so…demoralized about them not wanting my originals that eventually I just gave up."

Tommy was quiet, he had no idea that Kira had been through so much. He looked over at her and saw tears glistening in her eyes. He took the ice cream out of her hands and placed it on the table before reaching over and pulling her into a hug.

55555555555555555

Adam stretched his arms as he walked downstairs quietly. He didn't want to wake Kira or Tommy up. He walked to the living room, intending to watch some TV but realized that was impossible. There were already two occupants on the only couch in the room. And they were sleeping. Kira was lying against Tommy's back with her head in the crook of his neck and Tommy had his head buried in her hair. He glanced at the clock; the others would be arriving soon. Kira would be after his blood if he allowed them to see her like this and on top of it they would tease her mercilessly. He was about to reach over and wake her up when an idea struck him. He quickly dug into his pocket and took out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures of them. Just because he wasn't going to let the others tease her, it did not mean he couldn't.

Grinning her put his phone back in to his pocket, reached over and gently extricated Kira from Tommy's grip without waking either of them up and carried her upstairs.

5555555555555555555

Kira walked to the kitchen rubbing her sleep filled eyes. It was just past 12 in the afternoon. She couldn't believe that she slept for so long. She was a little confused though, as to how she ended up in her room. The last thing she remembered was talking to Tommy in the living room.

She saw a cup of coffee on the counter and made a bee line for it and gulped it down. Ah…Coffee, just what she needed. As she put her cup back on the counter she noticed a note next to it addressed to her,

_Good morning/afternoon Kira! _

_Hey sleepy head! If you're wondering why the house is so quiet it's because we're all in the sound proof basement. Dr. O felt like showing Connor that age doesn't matter when it comes to fighting so be challenged all of us to a sparring match. Yes, **all of us** include you Kira. _

_So as soon as you've drink the cup of coffee that I've left for you come and join us. Only you can beat him! You **have** to! I already placed a bet on you! I can't loose 100 dollars to Connor of all people! My financial life is in your hands! _

_Trent_

Kira groaned a sparring match against Tommy! She had a feeling today was not going to be a good day.

5555555555555555

When Kira entered the basement she saw that Tommy and Adam were the ones fighting. She joined Trent and Connor on the other side of the room.

"Hey sleeping…I was going to say beauty but I realized how wrong I was."

"Shut up Connor. It's your fault the first thing I have to do today is fight the person who's a ranger like five times and was at one point of his life a fighting champion."

Connor grinned at her, "You could take it easy and let him win…"

Trent looked at her alarmed, "You won't do that! Right?"

Kira sighed, "Relax Trent, I have too much at stake to let him win."

"Dude! There's no way you can beat Dr. O!"

Now it was Kira turn to grin, "Ah, but forget who I've been living with for over a year…" she nodded towards Adam who had just pinned Tommy down and was now helping him up. "I have a few new tricks up my sleeves" she said winking at them as she approached the fighting mat.

"Hey, old man."

Tommy glared at her, "I am not old!"

"Prove it…"

"Oh I am…"

They stood facing each other and bowed.

First they started by testing each other out, to judge their strength and after a couple of kicks and punches Tommy realized that they were evenly matched, which was not how it was 5 years ago. That meant…

"Guess you've learnt some things from frog boy…" _Punch _

Kira grinned, "Yeah, I have. My lessons were entitled how to kick an old man's butt" _Dodge, Kick _

"Ah, so before that you couldn't even beat an old man…" _Block, Sweeping kick. _

"Well, I could but I had to find the right way to bring em' down properly." _Jump _

"Right…Kira I had no idea you were so full of excuses…" _Punch, Punch, Kick _

"Say what you will but I'm not about to let you win." _Dodge, dodge, dodge, jump kick _

"Oh you don't have to **let** me win. I will win!" _back flip _

"That's what you think…" _step forward _

"That's what I **know**" _High kick _

"For someone who has a PhD you sure know very little!" _Duck, sweeping kick _

"Well, at least I've been to college…"

"Aw…did you really think the 'go to college' line would work me up?"

"Work you up? I was merely making an observation"

"Right…well not all of us need to go to college just to graduate and create monsters and become a ranger **again**" _Both circle each other… _

"Well…at least I…at least I don't live with a frog!" _Continue circling _

"Ha! Is that the best you can come with? Dr. O you're losing you're touch…"

The others were now getting bored with their banter, Connor and Trent were discussing some soccer match and Adam was looking at his watch wondering what time the two of them would end. He was getting hungry…

"Well, at least if I were to right songs they wouldn't be rejected by-" he was unable to complete his sentence because Kira had given him a hard kick in the gut and he landed on the floor across the room.

"At least I give a shit about other people's feelings and not continuously put my foot in my mouth" she snarled before storming out.

Tommy turned to the others. Connor and Trent looked as confused as he felt but Adam was glowering at him. Tommy stood up, brushed himself off and headed towards the door fully intending on going after Kira but he found his way blocked by Adam.

"Oh no you don't. I think you've done enough." He growled.

"Look, I just want to go and see if she's ok!"

Adam narrowed his eyes at his former leader, "Could we talk? In privet?"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he wanted to go after Kira but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get past Adam. He turned to Connor and Trent. The two of them got up and left immediately.

"She told you? About what happened with the label?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well, that brings the total amount of people she's told to 2. You and me!"

"Wait, she never told **anybody**?!"

"No, why I don't know. I do know that she doesn't like to talk about it." He paused, "Personally I think those labels were nuts for turning down her music but no matter what I say I can never convince her." His tone softened a bit, "Look Tommy, Kira's like a little sister to me…"

"Little sister?" Tommy scoffed.

"Yes, **sister**."

"Don't tell me there was never a time you wanted more than that…"

Adam glared at Tommy, "It was a long time ago. We could have been more than just friends, but…"

"But?"

Adam sighed, "But I wasn't the one she wanted. The guy she wanted hurt her a long time ago and she never forgot it."

He glared at Tommy again, "As far as I'm concerned he doesn't deserve her. But it's what makes her happy." He stood aside to let Tommy pass, "Do me a favor and **don't** screw it up." Tommy nodded at Adam, "Thanks" he said and raced up the stairs but he could have sworn he heard his ex teammate say, "Don't mess her up again…" What did he mean?

555555555555555555

**Yay! Done! I hope you like it!! **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Five Years Later…

**I know its been a while since I've updated but I was really caught up with Stars. Anyways I've completed that and now I can concentrate on this and A New Home and then hopefully a sequel of that.**

**Right now I'm in the midst of reading Eclipse by Stephanie Meyers so I may get a fluffy but bear with me. :D**

Chapter 4: Back where we started.

Tommy growled in frustration as he walked down the stairs. He had no idea his house was so big. It had taken him over half an hour just to comb through the entire place looking for Kira. He knew he was being ridiculous but he even searched under the beds. But there was no sign of her. While he stalked through his house he couldn't help but ponder over what Adam had said. _Don't mess her up again_. Again? It would have been nice to know when the first time was.

_It was __**her**__ who messed him up…_

That wasn't fair. She hadn't done it on purpose. She had no idea what he felt for her and even if she had he was sure that there was no way she would feel the same. And even if she did she was only18, ready to venture into the world, try out new things, meet new people and he would not have wanted to keep her from experiencing all of that. That would have been too selfish.

He had hoped that when he saw her off in Reefside International Airport she would take with her all the things he felt. That together with her departure they would disappear as well. That maybe he could finally go on without thinking about how soft her hair looked or how nice it would be to run his hands through them or how he would have liked to stroke her smooth skin. And he thought all those thoughts had gone.

That was until she showed up yesterday. Together with Adam. The thought still made him feel like punching something even though he knew that they were no more that good friends. When she was still his student he knew that both Connor and Trent were in love, or whatever it was they felt as high school boys, with her but that had never bothered him. Somehow he knew that they wouldn't pose a threat.

Tommy snorted, _pose a threat_…it was as though he were contemplating asking her to be with him. He walked to the front door and opened it, thinking maybe Kira and had gone into the forest near his house. He saw that Adam's car was missing from his porch, he glanced back inside and saw Connor and Trent in a heated discussion with Adam. He grabbed his keys and his jacket and went over to his jeep. Only as he buckled his seatbelt and start his car did he realize that he didn't know where to go.

He drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as he thought. _Cybercafé_? No, she would have gone to somewhere more private, where she could think. And it came to him. He was sure she would be there. On that same bench, in that same position. Where it all began…

55555555555555555

And sure enough, there she was. She glanced up as she noticed his shadow but did nothing except glare at him and look back at the ground. Tommy sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. He didn't expect to have it easy.

"Kira…I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I did."

She didn't look up at him, in fact he wasn't sure she heard him. But he ploughed on anyway.

"I was just trying to…provoke you. But there I was an ass for using what you told me in confidence."

Kira snorted, "You got the ass part right…" She glanced at him, her expression slightly softer. "How did you know I would be here?"

Tommy sat down next to her, "You told me, this is where you come when you're upset." He paused, "I had to search the whole house first though. Just to be sure. I even checked under the beds" Kira laughed, a sound that was very welcome to his years. He smiled at her.

"I'm not 7 you know. I don't go and hide under the bed every time I get mad." She sighed, "**Why** did you come?"

Tommy frowned, confused. "To apologize." But even as he said it he knew it wasn't true, "And…I didn't want to lose you. Again."

Now it was Kira's turn to look confused, "Again?"

Tommy sighed, there was no getting out of it now.

"Yes again. I lost you the first time when you left for New York." Tentatively he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. "You left me all alone with a broken heart."

Kira's eyes went wide. "**I** left **YOU** with a broken heart?!" She said incredulously. "You said to forget all about it!"

"No, you said it and I had to agree."

"I posed it as a question!"

"What?"

Kira looked him in the eye, "A question, to see if you had any regrets. And when you said yes I was hurt. I thought…I thought that you didn't want…" her voice trailed off.

"Didn't want you? Oh, Kira…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that"

Kira gave him a small smile, "I was pretty messed up for a while. But when I tried to make myself forget about, I couldn't. You're just too-"

Tommy didn't hear what Kira was about to say of him because he had grabbed her face and pulled it towards him and kissed her, hard. Kira's mouth formed a 'O' of surprise before she kissed him back, parting her lips to give his tongue access to hers. His hands moved from her face to her waist and to her thigh, as he ran one up and down sending more shivers to her already tingling spine.

He sifted slightly, without breaking their kiss, so that she was now sitting in his lap. Her hands were splayed across his hard chest. She could feel his heart pounding as thunderously as hers. When they finally broke apart, after what seemed like several sunlit days she rest her head on his shoulder.

Five years later she was leading a new life.

Five years later he was still the same only different.

Five years later she still felt the same.

Five years later he felt no change in his feelings.

Five years later she was back where she started.

Five years later he was back where it all ended,

Five years later she was not going to make the same mistake.

Five years later he was not going to make the same mistake.

She pulled away from him and wound her arms around his neck, looked him in the eye and said, "I love you."

Five years later she was not going to let go.

He reached out and stroked her face, something that he had wanted to do for so long. He met her gaze and said, "I love you to."

Five years later he was not going to let her leave.

Five years later they finally saw each other.

Five years later they realized where their hearts were.

Five years later they finally found each other.

THE END.

**Yup that's it! Kidding, I'll be putting up an Epilogue as soon as I can. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Epilogue

Five Years Later…An Epilogue

Adam couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face. He was just so happy. After waiting for so long his two best friends were finally getting the lives they deserved and he couldn't have been more thrilled for them. After going suffering through fie years of thinking that the other didn't want them and living through the hurt of feeling rejected, the two had finally gotten together. And it was Morphinomenal!

Kira was beautiful, but the strapless white dress with yellow trimmings just emphasized that beauty. She was glowing and her smile was absolutely radiant. And Tommy, his friend for god knows how many years, looked like he was in heaven. He hadn't stopped grinning the whole day. And as his best man he could definitely vouch for that.

He was a little surprised that Tommy had chosen him to be the best man. He had assumed that Jason would have been the one. But Tommy had said that Jason hadn't been there for Kira and hadn't shown him how much Kira loved him or how much he loved Kira. He also said that Kira would have wanted Adam to be her maid of honor but seeing as how that was impossible, best man would have to do.

Kira and Tommy. The perfect example to show the world that true love does survive through anything, even five years of separation.

His grin got wider as the I do-s and the rings were exchanged. It was now official.

Kira and Tommy would be together, forever.


End file.
